Oil
Oiruton An element crafted from the Water and Fire natures. This element is the symbol of the destructive nature when these two elements interact. It inherits the ability to have its form easily changed and remains a highly offensive nature due to the power of fire ~ Note: When a katon jutsu is used in conjunction with an oil jutsu it deals double damage. Academy Jutsu Oil clone A simple clone made of oil usually carried by the Leaf ninja using this technique or type of techniques is either a summoning scroll which can give them much oil or a simple vial of oil. This clone if burned will die, if water is added the oil will become seperated and the clone will fall apart, if lightning hits the oil it will most likely ignite it and thus cuase the same burning effect as fire. Physical attacks seem to go right through the clone as the hit obviously makes contact but the clones re-appear quickly. Oil element: Oil expansion This technique allows an oil user to put their chakra into a small amount of oil and expand it into a rather large volume of oil which can be betterly used to fuel further jutsu. Oil element: Slippery Field The user is able to make and oil sitting upon the ground very very slippery and almost impossible to walk on. This technique is most often used by fellow Leaf ninja as a joke to each other, but can actually slip up an unsuspecting enemy. Oil Element: Sticky Tar Like the Slippery Field the user will gain a great control over the oil and also be able to make it very sticky usually just enough to slow down higher level ninja very slightly. A ninja of academy rank though would find it near impossibly to get out of this sticky trap, a gennin would probably have much difficulty but eventually find a way out. Oil Manipulation A simple yet very essential jutsu for all oil users. This technique simply allows one to form oil into a shape. At this point the oil manipulation is very weak and only very simple shapes can be made. Detection technique: Oil mining This technique allows users of oil to search for and locate oil deep within the earths crust. This technique is used purely for locating the oil and not actually obtaining it. By placing ones hand on the ground the oil user can cover a rather large area and sense whether or not their is oil to be used directly underneath them. Gennin Harvesting Oil Used in conjunction with the detection method of finding oil the user now needs to get to it in a very effecient way. By pouring only a small spike of their chakra into the ground the user is able to pump the oil out of the ground. While doing so the oil travels against the walls of the chakra like syringe needle causing a reaction of two elements to create more oil in the place of what has already been taken. Thus one can be environmentally conscious as well as have nearly unlimited supplies of oil if they can find only find the few and far between oil fields. Oil Wall A simple wall is made from a puddle of oil on the ground. Making the necesarry handsigns the user is able to control the wall to stop low level taijutsu, or weaponry attacks. Projectiles if thrown can be utilized and thrown back at the opponent utilizing another simple gennin jutsu. The walls level goes up exponentially per rank not only in size but in strength as well. (Chuunin wall can stop higher level taijutsu and weaponry and even some lower level ninjutsu.) The walls main weakness is water, or lightning attacks. Ground usually has a tough time pressing through the oil, Wind can cut at oil as much as it wants but the oil just moves to randomly and is just to thick for wind to do great enough damage. Fire of course is a weakness of sorts but really that just turns a giant oil wall into a giant flaming wall that will last a long time because of the oil. Oil Element: Underworld Spikes Using a puddle of oil on the ground the user is able to make spikes from which shoot upwards and can do slight damage. Really a dangerous jutsu if mixed with fire jutsu. Oil Shuriken A simple jutsu using oil manipulation the user is able to make very tough shuriken to get rid of. As physical attacks dont do much to them at all. Fire jutsus just send a flying chunk of flaming of oil towards yourself or the enemy. The shuriken after hitting its target and doing it's damage explodes away into its natural oil form which can usually be harmful for whoever the shuriken hits. Oil Element: Projectile control Using this Jutsu is highly effective for younger users who are much more vulnerable than the more experienced ninjas. Making the necesarry handsigns, The user is able to surround projectiles or parts of projectiles with a thin oil covering which can help them control the projectile in air to thus change its direction .(Max times a gennin can change projectile direction :3, Chuunin:5, Jounin:7, Kage/Sannin: 9) Note: This jutsu can be used in concunction with other oil jutsus such as oil wall. Oil Swimmer This ability allows the user to swim through Oil as if its vicosity were that of water instead of oil. Making it much easier to manuever about in this oil. Art of Oil walking A basic jutsu just like that of water walking or tree and vertical object walking. The idea is the same and is used for Oil shinobi to walk upon the oil without being hindered. As one levels up the amounts and stickiness or slipperiness one can walk on greatly increase as well as the amount of oil one is able to walk upon. Oil rope This ability allows the user to weild the oil as if it were a rope like substance able to bend and be flexible yet still have a physical toughness about it. Oil Element: Puddle technique Much like the mizu puddle technique except this time the person uses oil to hide their presence it comes in handy often and is often used in chains of jutsu. The person once in the puddle form cannot move around unless they know the Oil Element: Puddle movement technique. Chuunin Oil Sword Simply enough the user creates a sword out of oil at this point it can only be as big as a normal katana. Jounin can make broad sword sized blades of oil, Kages can make giant meat cleaver sized blades if they wish. Oil Armor By coating oneself entirely in a thin layer of oil one can protect themselves. Physical attacks can actually forcefully get through this thin layer of oil but rather ninjutsu's are rather weak to this technique. Water washes the oil away yes but doesn't do any damage usually to the user.Fire actually doesn't burn the person covered in oil it rather burns the oil away while keeping the skin intact. All other Elemental attacks (Unless of a higher rank) have their own problems with this jutsu. Oil Element: Suffocation Skill Much like the swimmer skill the user will swim in the oil and attempt to pull an enemy under the oil and hopefully suffocate them under the immense weight of the oil which is very difficult to swim through unless one knows Oil jutsu. Oil Element: Breathing underoil Much like the bearthing underwater technique, this techinuqe however requires one to syphen out thick oil and turn it into clean and pure oxygren for their breathing goodness. Oil Element: Draining dome. Much like the earthen technique that allows a user to surround a people in a clay and earth dome to thus suck out their chakra, Well this does sort of the same except the chakra drainage is much less severe the problem is that the oil is super thick and reforms from attacks very quickly makign it difficult to escape from Slick skin: Oil Resistance This techinique allows for the user to put a very thin layer of oil on their skin causing them to be very slippery and hard to restrain or go against in any taijutsu. This slick skin allows the user to move about faster when ontop of oil as well. Oil Cannon Simply enough the user makes a sphere out of oil and by punching this sphere of oil sends it hurtling at an opponent like a cannon shot. The hit from this technique can be quite severe if one is unsuspecting. Jounin Oil Element: Crushing Waves Making the neccesary handseals a wall or wave of oil crashes violentally and unpredicatablly towards the opponent. This violent crashing of oil waves against each other while moving in one steady direction makes for a dangerous combo is someone is caught in this oil. Oil Spear After making the handsigns for the jutsu a person simply stomps their foot on the ground or on an already existing oil field. this will do either of two things. If one is just on pure ground then a single oil spear will appear from the ground right near the user. If made on an oil field than a whole field of spikes will appear around the user which can be pulled out and used as spears. Raging Oil River Making a number of handsigns the user focuses their chakra into a large area about a 2km by 2km square to be exact. Focusing their chakra for long enough the user will be able to make a large amount of oil seep through the ground and flood this 2 x 2 km area in 20ft deep oil. (40ftdeep at kage/sannin) Oil Pillar Focusing ones chakra after making the handsigns the user is able to create a large pillar of oil which will shoot up in height at an alarming rate. It can grow up to 200ft high (300ft at kage/sannin) This pillar not only creates a nice little distance between user and enemy but can also be used in conjunction with other techniques to thus use the oil of the pillar as a weapon. Oil Puddle Movement This technique allows the user to once in the oil puddle to move around. It does not take any handsigns just used a suplementary type thing. movement when in oil mode is a bit slower but nearly undetectable, this technique may be used in battle unlike Oil puddle transportation. Oil Puddle Transportation This techinique also does not require any handsigns once in the oil puddle state once can focus on a certain and be teleported to that area via the oil through the ground. again this technique is nearly undetectable and cannot be used in battle for attacking but only for fleeing. Oil Element: Bursting beam this technique does not require any handsigns but is very much similar to the oil cannon technique or oil blast technique. Like the Oil blast technique all the user must do is point their palm at what they wish to shoot at. Then the user must focus their chakra and gather oil and store it in their arm intertwined with their chakra letting all this energy out at once this oil takes a shape of a beam this time and because of its power the technique lasts for (2 posts) and can be strengthen with the addition of chakra in the second half of the jutsu. Kage/Sannin OIl tsunami A giant wave of oil is created and can completely cover a giant area in oil in no time. endangering people in the area of not only suffocation by oil but of a massive oil fire that could possibly burn down half if not all of a village. Death Touch: Oil Assasination. This technique must be utilized in close range only as it takes direct contact from user to opponent in order to actually work. Upon making the handsigns the users hands are covered in oil and the oil makes a spike right at the users middle finger thus if this spike or their fist hits an opponent it will cause major decay to the said area. The oil in fact is inflicted with a bacteria a very old type of bacteria found deep within the earth. Oil users know much about it, but hardly dare to use it. This infected oil decays just about any surface it touches except for other oil. This is the only way an oil user can contain it. the spike on their hand and covering of their hand is actually like a stoarge conatiner filled with infected oil. Crater creation: Oil tomb This technique requires an oil users full attention and is very difficult to use because of the sheer size of the technique. Making the handisgns a user smashes their hand into the ground and directly in front of them a huge 1km in radius crater is created which quickly begins to pour oil into it this oil solidifies quickly and becomes troubles to walk around in. One can be suffocated rather easy by using this technique. Oil Element: Arm blast This technique does not require handsigns at all instead the oil user just points their palm at the target they want to shoot for and then they must focus their chakra accordingly to gather and store oil within their own bodies. This is slightly dangerous to the users own body making this technique very powerful and very risky to use. The oil gathed inside the users arm is then released all at once as a rather large blast that usually has a recoil like a gun on it for the user. It shoots a blast of oil at high speeds which can completely decimate an area. Think Bursting beam technique but giant. Oil sage Technique Utilizing the molecules located within the oil the user is able to gather a clear picture of how to become intertwined with the oil and how to utilize it in the best method. Using the oil by spreading it across ones skin the user is able to concentrate and absorb the oil into their bodies given them more life force for a short amount of time (5 posts) in this time the users strength is increased by 5 times.